


Светозарный

by Kollega



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Offscreen Kylux
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Миссандея рассказывает таинственному незнакомцу асшайскую легенду об огненном мече.





	

— Сто дней и сто ночей ковал Азор Ахаи третий клинок, — нараспев, как и положено рассказывать легенды, произнесла Миссандея и украдкой приподняла голову.

Упавшая Звезда не слушал ее рассказ. Вертел в тонких, очень белых пальцах кусок чего-то изломанного, разноцветного и блестящего и ругался под нос на непонятном языке. Упавшую Звезду на самом деле звали совсем иначе — противным, злым, жестким, как удар хлыста, именем, — но Миссандее нравилось называть его по-другому. Придуманное имя шло ему гораздо больше. И он совсем не слушал, хотя волшебная коробочка на его груди исправно бормотала, переводя.

— Когда клинок добела раскалился в священном огне, — продолжила Миссандея, — Азор Ахаи позвал свою любимую жену.

Упавшая Звезда снова выругался и хлопнул этим непонятным куском себя по колену. Алый токар окончательно сполз с его молочно-белого плеча. Ее величество королева Дейнерис одарила чужестранца одеждой: его собственная сгорела. Одарила и вниманием, хотя любой другой господин на ее месте убил бы незнакомца. Ее величество милостиво разрешила Миссандее развлекать гостя, а сама тем временем обдумывала его предложение.

— Если вашей светлости скучно, ваша служанка охотно расскажет другую историю, — сказала Миссандея.

— Светлость… ну да, конечно, — пробормотал Упавшая Звезда. Блеснули необычные, цвета начищенного серебра глаза под рыжими бровями. Волосы почти сгорели, когда он падал в своем удивительном воздушном корабле. Блеснули и погасли: он снова опустил голову, сражаясь со странным обломком. — Нет-нет, продолжай. Азор Ахаи позвал жену…

— Да, позвал свою самую любимую жену, — охотно подхватила Миссандея. — И сказал ей: “Нисса-Нисса, обнажи свою грудь и знай, что я люблю тебя больше всех на свете”.

— Ага! — воскликнул Упавшая Звезда и застучал пальцами по обломку, выбивая неровный ритм. Музыкальный инструмент. Это должен быть музыкальный инструмент. — Можешь не рассказывать дальше, девочка. Я и так знаю, чем закончится эта твоя история.

Музыкальный инструмент запел под его пальцами тонким нежным голосом.

— Он пронзит ее сердце мечом, и тот станет волшебным. Светозарным. Будет гореть огнем, — продолжил Упавшая Звезда, и его лицо озарилось острой и яркой, как клинок из асшайской легенды, усмешкой. — Что ж… Ступай к королеве Дейнерис и передай ей…

Миссандея вскочила.

— …Передай, что генерал Хакс меняет условия сделки. Мои корабли прибудут, не успеет рассвести. Иди! Мне нужно встретиться с ней еще раз, и она согласится, если не круглая дура, потому что драконы ей не помогут. Драконы — это так старомодно.

Миссандея поклонилась и попятилась к двери. Ее величество милостива и простит незнакомца за дерзость. Даже волшебнику не стоит разговаривать с Матерью драконов в подобном тоне. Миссандея уже шагнула за порог, но тут Упавшая Звезда произнес еще кое-что. Совсем непонятное.

— И если этот долбаный Азор, мать его, Ахаи не разнес в очередной раз пульт дальней связи.


End file.
